


Homecoming

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopelessness spread like the plague throughout Team Flash after Zoom killed Henry...which is why it was so good for Cisco to see Kendra's face after five long months. (Post-"Legendary"/"Invincible".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some HawkVibe fluff before the season finale tonight.
> 
> Totally based off my headcanon that after Kendra and Carter flew off into the sunset on the season finale of Legends, they went back to Central City so Kendra could check on Cisco.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read the latest Chronicles of Cisco entry, DO IT! CISCO TESTS OUT HIS NEW POWER!!!! So I figured I could make him project a sonic blast on cue here. ;)
> 
> Finally, I don't know if it's canon...but I just had Cisco know about the mission the Legends were on! I like to think either he vibed it or someone told him! (Hell, Stein had that scene with Clarissa in the cortex in "River of Time" and then Stein and Jax were IN CISCO'S WORKSHOP in "Destiny"!)
> 
> And look! Someone's getting better at putting movie references in Cisco fics! :D Total of THREE in this one! Very proud of myself! :)
> 
> Aaaaand, I guess that's about all you need to know for this fic! ENJOY IT AND THE SEASON FINALE TONIGHT!!!! PRAYING there's some juicy material I'm left to work with after it airs! If not (which I doubt there won't be)...just expect more Vibe fics over the summer. XD

Just when Cisco thought things couldn’t possibly get any worse, they did. He had vibed Earth-2’s actual apocalypse and on top of that…Hunter had killed Henry. They were all grieving…none more so than Barry but it was a blow that hit everyone on Team Flash hard. None of them were safe. That monster could come and kill any one of them at any second and not bat an eye. He just did. When Harry had first come to Earth-1 and told them that Zoom was a nightmare they couldn’t wake up from, he was right. Cisco was sitting at his desk in the cortex, alone, when he heard a familiar pair of boots coming down the hallway. He turned toward the noise as the person entered the room

“Oh my god,” he said, getting up from his chair. “Kendra. Hi.”

“Hi,” Kendra said, running up to Cisco and embracing him in a giant hug.

“What are you doing here?” Cisco asked. “Weren’t you away fighting Savage?”

“We were,” Kendra said. “And we won. We defeated him. He’s gone…for good.”

“That’s great,” Cisco said, taking her hands. “I’m so happy for you. You can finally live your life free from him. After four thousand years…you deserve it.”

Kendra let out a small chuckle.

“So is everyone else back home?” Cisco asked. “The professor and Jax? Ray?”

“Actually,” Kendra said, “they’re all going on another mission with Rip. Protecting the timeline or something like that…”

“Protecting the timeline?” Cisco asked, confused.

“Um, yeah,” Kendra said. “You know the organization Rip worked for? The Time Masters?”

“Yeah,” Cisco answered.

“Well,” Kendra said, “it turns out they were working _with_ Savage. They were controlling the timeline in order to aid his rise to power. Apparently, some alien race is going to invade Earth in the far future and Savage was the only person who would be able to stop them.”

“That’s heavy,” Cisco said.

“Yeah,” Kendra responded.

“So what did you guys do?” Cisco asked.

“What they used to control the timeline…to control all of us,” Kendra said, “it’s this thing called the Oculus. Obviously, to save the world from Savage, it had to be destroyed. I wasn’t there but…what Ray told me was that someone had to maintain contact with the failsafe in order to blow it up. Somehow…that person ended up being Snart.”

“Oh my god,” Cisco said. “Has Rory—or anyone—told Lisa?”

“I don’t know,” Kendra said. “But if they haven’t, something tells me that Rory would appreciate it if you did.”

“Of course,” Cisco said.

“How are things here?” Kendra finally asked after a moment of silence. “I’ve heard some talk about… _Zoom_ is it?”

“Yeah,” Cisco said, trying to find the correct words to describe the horror they were dealing with. “He, um…he’s a bad guy. He actually just…he killed Barry’s dad.”

“What?” Kendra asked, completely in shock. “Oh my god! Do you guys need any help? Carter and I can stay here if you want…”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Cisco said, cutting her off. “You guys need to get far away from here, alright? This isn’t your fight. And…and I can’t lose you. You guys just took down Savage. You don’t need to deal with this, too.”

“Well, Cisco, I don’t want to see you getting hurt!” Kendra said. “I mean, do you guys have a plan to stop him?”

“No,” Cisco replied. “Not yet.”

“Then we’re staying,” Kendra retorted.

“No, you’re not,” Cisco said. “And, um, fairly recently…I’ve actually learned that I can handle myself.”

“What are you talking about?” Kendra asked.

“Well, I, uh…”

Not knowing how to describe it, Cisco just faced toward the hallway and projected a sonic blast.

“…Wow…”, Kendra said facing the direction of the blast, flabbergasted.

“Yeah…,” Cisco said.

“A lot’s changed since I left,” Kendra noted.

“You have no idea,” Cisco responded.

“Okay, well, still, be careful,” Kendra said turning back to him. “If this guy’s as dangerous as he sounds…”

“We will,” Cisco assured her. “Don’t worry.”

They continued staring at each other, remembering every detail of the other’s face. For Kendra, it was over two years since she last saw the man standing in front of her.

“Cisco,” Kendra finally said, “remember when I agreed to go out with you and I told you the reason that I originally turned you down was because I had just moved here and everything was so big and new and filled with meta-humans?”

“And I told you the chances of running into one were pretty low,” Cisco continued her thought.

“Well, Cisco Ramon, let me just say, I’m extremely happy I met you,” Kendra said.

“Well, to quote one Tyler Durden, you met me at a very strange time in my life,” Cisco said.

“Ditto,” Kendra responded.

“Ah! Ghost!” Cisco pointed out.

“…Suuure,” Kendra said, obviously not intending to quote the movie.

A huge smile came across her face.

“I missed your smile,” Cisco said.

“I missed you,” Kendra said and pulled Cisco into another hug.

After a few moments, they both let go.

“Um…I’m guessing he’s out there waiting for you,” Cisco said.

“Yeah, he is,” Kendra said.

“How are you guys doing?” Cisco asked.

“Well,” Kendra said, “it’s a long story involving brainwashing and several more incarnations but…we’re okay. There was a point early on when I lost him…and that’s when I realized how much I loved him. I don’t want to have to lose him ever again.”

“Something tells me you’re never gonna,” Cisco said.

“A vibe?” Kendra asked.

“No,” Cisco said. “Just a feeling.” 

Kendra started to leave when Cisco called back to her.

“Be safe,” he said.

“You, too,” she said, turning back towards him.

“If you ever need me, you know where to find me,” Cisco said.

“Ditto,” Kendra repeated, touching the necklace Cisco gave her.


End file.
